


Cakes and Kisses

by katsukisbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukisbf/pseuds/katsukisbf
Summary: It’s Akaashi’s birthday, and Bokuto is planning to make it the best birthday ever.





	Cakes and Kisses

Akaashi woke up and his eyes fixated at the sunlight peeking through his velvet curtains. He turned around and found the empty space next to him. He was sure he slept with his boyfriend last night, where did he go?

He sat up and found a yellow post-it note, curious, he picked it up. 

Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy! Good morning! ^_^ please get out of bed and follow the rose petals! Love you!

Rose petals? Akaashi put down the post-it note and got out of bed to find rose petals scattered on the ground, leading to the door.  
He followed the rose petals, and then they lead to the kitchen, as soon as he entered his kitchen, he found his breakfast ready. 

One piece of bacon and two eggs sunny-side up, and it kind of looks like a smiley face.   
“Silly Koutarou,” He chuckled, and ate his breakfast peacefully.   
He exited the kitchen and found more rose petals scattered on the floor leading to the living room. 

“Damn it, Kou! I’m not cleaning this up, you know!” He yelled, jokingly.   
When he finally opened the door to the living room, the lights have been switched on and confetti have been popped. 

“Happy birthday, Keiji!” Bokuto leaped into his boyfriend’s arms. Akaashi was astonished.   
“Koutarou? You did all this?” He hugged back.   
“I sure did!”  
“Thank you, I love you so much.” Akaashi kissed his boyfriend’s cheek lovingly as he watched him turn red.   
“U-Um, the cake will be here in an hour. You woke up earlier than I thought you would so, sorry.”   
“It’s okay.”

Akaashi kissed his boyfriend’s lips and made their way to the couch.   
“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t you wanna open your present from me?” Bokuto said in between kisses.   
“Later. I want you, now.”   
“O-Okay!”

—

After they finished, the doorbell rang. Akaashi was confused, who would be here right now?  
“Ohoho, I wonder who it is!” Bokuto said ominously, Akaashi rolled his eyes and went to open the door.   
“Happy birthday, Akaashi!” Came Kuroo and Kenma, and Kuroo was yelling at the top of his lungs.   
“Ugh, quiet down, would you?” Kenma mutters, eyes glued onto his DS.   
“Sorry, babe! Hi, Akaashi!” The cat-like male with the crazy bed hair pat Akaashi’s back, a little too hardly it made Akaashi flinch. 

“Uh, I’ve been good. Thanks for coming.” He smiles fondly.   
Suddenly, a man came and knocked on the door, holding a big box.   
“The cake!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

—

After they claimed the cake they started eating it and exchanging conversations with one another.   
“Let’s open presents!” Kuroo clapped his hands and gave Akaashi two horribly wrapped boxes in Christmas wrapping. 

He opened one of the boxes, and he found a cream colored sweater.   
“That one’s from me!” Kuroo says proudly. “Do you like it?”  
“Yes, I love it, thank you Kuroo-san.” Akaashi smiled as he folded the sweater and placed it on his coffee table. He opened the next present, and it was a video game for his PS4.

“And that one is from me. I hope you like it.” Kenma says plainly, finally looking up from his DS.   
“I love it Kenma-san, thank you.”

“Bro, it’s your turn. Where’s your present?” Kuroo pat Bokuto’s back a little to harshly.   
“I’ll give it to him later.”   
“What? Why?”  
“Because I said so.” Bokuto glared at his best friend, which made Kuroo shudder. 

—

A couple hours later, Kuroo and Kenma finally went home and now it was back to Bokuto and Akaashi alone.   
“Hey, babe! I’m going out, okay? Call anything if you need me.” Bokuto kicked on his shoes, and wore his coat.   
“Okay,” Akaashi said, not looking up from his phone. 

Around twenty minutes later, he went to wash the dishes, and suddenly, the lock clatters. Koutarou’s back already?  
“I’m back!” His boyfriend’s voice roared through the apartment.   
“Welcome back,”  
Akaashi heard footsteps coming closer, and suddenly, he saw two arms and a ring in front of him. Akaashi whipped his head around and saw Bokuto smiling. 

“I know this is a bit sudden, but, Keiji, you’re the love of my life. You make me the happiest man on Earth and you’re my favorite person ever. And, I hope I’ll get to make you happy for the rest of my life, as well. So, Keiji Akaashi,”  
Bokuto got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?” 

Akaashi’s eyes were welling up with tears and—  
“Oh my god!” Akaashi leaped into his boyfriend’s arms and they both fell on the floor. 

“So, is that a yes?” Bokuto asked a few moments later.   
“Yes, you idiot! Of course I’ll marry you!” Akaashi giggled in between words.   
“Good,” The owl-like man kissed his boyfriend’s wet cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! My first Haikyuu fanfic on here! Hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
